bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tamaki Amajiki
|romaji= Amajiki Tamaki |alias= |birthday= March 4 |age= 17 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 177 cm (5'8") |weight= |hair= Indigo |eye=Indigo |quirk= Manifest |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |debut= Chapter 122 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice= |image gallery= Yes |teams = Shie Hasseikai Raid Team|eng voice = |bloodtype = AB|birthplace = }} |Amajiki Tamaki}}, also known by his Hero name Suneater (サンイーター Sanītā?), is a third-year student at U.A. High and is recognized as part of The Big 3. Appearance Tamaki is a tall young man with rather pale skin, his ears longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impaire his vision. His shoulders are usually hunched, and he mainly avoids making eye-contact with people. When wearing his school uniform, Tamaki wears his outfit in a slovenly way. His necktie isn't tightened all the way and his shirt isn't completely tucked in as it should be, making it seem as if he doesn't put much effort into his appearance. Suneater's hero costume consists of a black bodysuit decorated with gold plating around the arms and shoulders. He dons a white tunic as well as a matching cape and hood that features more gold plating on the top of the hood. The cape connects to a scarf-like collar that features a silver mask on the front. Suneater also sports a purple mask over his face as well as a matching carrier vest with red straps. Tamaki keeps food in his carrier vest and has his hands and feet free all to go along with his Quirk. Gallery Tamaki Amajiki.png|Tamaki in the manga. Suneater.png|Suneater in his hero costume. Tamaki Amajiki child.png|Tamaki as a child. Tamaki Amajiki middle school.png|Tamaki in his early teenage years. Personality Tamaki Amajiki is extremely shy and introverted, especially around audiences. He gets nervous very easily when talking to other people. If his anxiety gets the best of him, Tamaki will often face away and lean his face into a wall to hide his face from others. This also happens whenever Tamaki has a bad feeling or feels insulted. While his physical abilities and quirk are outstanding, Tamaki is still very socially awkward and lacks confidence in his own powers. Tamaki apparently feels overwhelmed by the pressure to be perfect and this has damaged his self-esteem. Tamaki is quick to point out when others are being too optimistic in his pessimistic opinion and is unable to recognize his own achievements. His pessimism is a direct contrast to Fatgum's optimism. Even after being complimented by Fatgum, Tamaki often takes his mentor's praise for taunting. Despite his timid heart, Tamaki is fully capable of showing flashes of bravery. Even though he's always been a shy and reserved boy, Tamaki was able to hone his skills and climb the ranks into one of U.A.'s Big 3. Mirio is a big inspiration on Tamaki, and their cooperation throughout their lives has lead Tamaki to establish his own set of stern beliefs which he will uphold and vocalize. Tamaki does not believe anyone should undermine another person's hard work. He noticed Class 1-A could not recognize how much work Mirio put into honing his own power, and even showed his face to comment on it. Mirio often gives Tamaki the inspiration to act even when he's feeling anxious. Inspired by Mirio's bravery during the yakuza raid, Suneater shows a bright flash of bravery, stepping up to the challenge of facing three villains alone so that the others can complete the mission. While fighting against the villains, Tamaki pushed himself to his limit so that he could uphold the expectations set on him by Fatgum, Mirio, and others who believe in him. Tamaki voiced his disapproval of the way Setsuno, Hojo, and Tabe consider themselves expendable to Overhaul, but he appears to understand the bond between allies very well. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tamaki Amajiki's abilities have been stated on multiple occasions to far outclass that of most Pro-Heroes. As a member of the Big 3, Tamaki is the second strongest student in all of U.A. High School, the most prestigious hero program in all of Japan. Fatgum believes Tamaki's abilities are above his own and an entire team of heroes that included Eraser Head and Rock Lock. Tamaki has proven his strength on multiple occasions. He was able to effortlessly neutralize dangerous villains before having his Quirk temporarily erased. He was also able to defeat Setsuno, Hojo, and Tabe in a three on one fight by pushing himself to the limit. Tactical Intellect: Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. When he was overwhelmed by three of the Shie Hassaikai, he managed to counter all three of their Quirks and used their advantage against them in order to win. Quirk |''Saigen''}}: Tamaki Amajiki's Quirk grants him the ability to manifest the characteristics of anything he eats while it still remains in his system. After vigorous training at U.A., Tamaki is capable of using multiple manifestations as once, the size of the manifestation, as well as being able to accurately choose the best feature of whatever he's eaten to fit any given situation. Tamaki's Quirk is only limited by what's still in his system. Tamaki must use his food before it digests, and its potency depends on how much of it he eats. He must replenish his system every day and needs to decide on what foods to eat before training or getting into a fight. Super Moves * : Tamaki's arms change into a pair of four incredibly large tentacles coated in barnacles, which he uses to thrash in a large area, hitting multiple opponents. Battles & Events Internship Arc *Hero Work-Studies **Red Riot, Suneater & Fatgum vs. Villains *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Suneater vs. Setsuno, Hojo & Tabe Trivia * Tamaki's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as following: ** Ranked 29th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Tamaki's name contains the kanji for , , and . *According to Horikoshi, Tamaki's anxiety is inspired by his own experience when he attended the Jump Festa in 2017 and had to face an enormous crowd. **In addition to that, Tamaki's experience transferring grade schools was based off his experience of moving and attending a new middle school. He even had someone approach him and ask to be friends with him like Mirio did with Tamaki. *Tamaki's favorite things are butterflies. *Tamaki's Quirk could be a reference to the saying "you are what you eat." *Tamaki's English voice actor, Aaron Dismuke, also voices Kosei. References Site Navigation pl:Tamaki Amajiki it:Tamaki Amajiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Transformers Category:Fat Gum's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Hyogo Category:Fatgum's Hero Office